Thomas Bandicoot and Stepney Bandicoot - UbiSoftFan94.
Cast (Version 1) (for PlayStation 1, PlayStation 2, Xbox, Xbox 360, Gamecube, and Wii) *Thomas as Crash Bandicoot (Thomas and Crash Bandicoot are both the main heros) *Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr and Friends) as Aku Aku (Casey Jr. and Aku Aku are both in charge of Thomas and Crash Bandicoot) *Smudger as Dr. N Cortex (Smudger and Dr. Neo Cortex are both evil and mean to Thomas and Crash Bandicoot) *Devious Diesel as Dr. Nitrus Bio (Devious Diesel and Dr. Nitrus Brio are both devious) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr and Friends) as Tawna Bandicoot (Tillie and Tawna Bandicoot are both girlfriends to Thomas and Crash Bandicoot) *Flora as Nina Cortex (I know Flora is good) *Hector as Rilla Roo (Rilla Roo's voice suits Hector) *Silver Fish (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr and Friends) as Pinstripe Potoroo (Silver Fish and Pinstripe Potoroo are both evil and mean enemies to poor Thomas and Crash Bandicoot) *Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr and Friends) as Ripper Roo (Farnsworth and Ripper Roo are both go psycho) *Arry as Papu Papu (Papu Papu's voice suits Arry) *Bert as Tiny Tiger (Tiny Tiger's voice suits Bert) *George as Koala Kong (Koala Kong's voice suits George) *Emily as Coco Bandicoot (Emily and Coco Bandicoot are both the main females) *Evil Thomas (if Evil Thomas was a real TTTE character) as Dingodile (Dingodile's voice suits Evil Thomas) *Zak and Zug (from Tugs) as Komodo Bros. (Zak and Zug are twins, just like Komodo Bros. are) *Percy as Polar (Percy and Polar are both have the letter 'P') *Oliver as Pura (Oliver and Pura are both western) *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film'/Casey Jr and Friends) as Uka Uka (Cerberus and Uka Uka are both big, strong, evil and mean enemies to Casey Jr. and Aku Aku) *BoCo as Fake Crash/Trash Bandicoot (Thomas and BoCo are firm friends, just like Crash Bandicoot and Fake Crash/Trash Bandicoot) *Bill as Dr. N Gin (Bill and Dr. N Gin are both troublesome) *Ben as Penta Penguin (Ben and Penta Penguin are both troublesome) *Montana (from Play Safe/Casey Jr and Friends) as Bearminator (Montana and Bearminator are both powerful) *Edward as Crunch Bandicoot (Thomas and Edward are good friends, just like Crash and Crunch Bandicoot) *Donald and Douglas as Stew and Chick (Donald and Douglas are twins, just like Stew and Chick are) *Toots (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr and Friends) as Rok-Yo the Earth Elemental *Skarloey as Wa-Wa the Water Elemental *Rheneas as Lo-Lo the Air Elemental *Bulgy as Py-Ro the Fire Elemental (Bulgy and Py-Ro the Fire Elemental are both evil and wear red) *Johnny Cuba and Zorran (from Tugs) as The Evil Twins *Captain Zero (from Tugs) as Dr. Nefarious Tropy (Captain Zero and Dr. Nefarious Tropy are both devious) *Alfred (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr and Friends) as Rusty Walrus (I know Alfred is good) *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer/Casey Jr and Friends) as Farmer Ernest *Molly as Pasadena Opossum (Molly and Pasasedena Opossum are both wonderful) *Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land/Casey Jr and Friends) as Ebenezer Von Clutch *The Tower (from The Little Engine That Could) as Willie Wumpa Cheeks *Evil Edward (if Evil Edward was a real TTTE character) as Emperor Velo XXVII *Evil Oliver (if Evil Oliver was a real TTTE character) as Nitrous Oxide (Nitrous Oxide's voice suits Evil Oliver, because they're both wear green and evil) *Ten Cents (from Tugs) as N. Trance *Sunshine (from Tugs) as Carbon Crash *Big Mac (from Tugs) as Real Velo *Top Hat (from Tugs) as Krunk *Hercules (from Tugs) as Nash *Harold as Norm (Harold and Norm are both have the letter 'o' in the middle of their names) *Warrior (from Tugs) as Geary *Toad as Zem (Toad and Zem are both small) *Grampus (from Tugs) as Zam *Mavis as Madame Amberly (Mavis was a real villain in Season 3) *Evil Emily (if Evil Emily was a real TTTE character) as Dr. N Cortex's Mother *The Troublesome Trucks as the Crash Bandicoot Trilogy enemies *Evil Percy (if Evil Percy was a real TTTE character) as Velo Minion *Evil Casey Jr (if Evil Casey Jr was a real Casey Jr. and Friends character) as Evil Crash Bandicoot aka Nega Crash *Theodore Tugboat (from Theodore Tugboat) as Spyro the Dragon *Oliver (from Theodore Tugboat) as Tikimon *Emily (from Theodore Tugboat) as YaYa Panda *Bluenose (from Tugs) as The Viscount (Version 2) (for Gameboy Advance and Nintendo DS) *Stepney as Crash Bandicoot (Stepney and Crash Bandicoot are both grateful) *Rosie as Coco Bandicoot (Rosie and Coco Bandcioot are both cute) *James as Crunch Bandicoot (James and Crunch Bandicoot are both vain) *Thomas as Aku Aku (Thomas and Aku Aku are both in charge of Stepney and Crash Bandicoot) *Bulgy as Dr. Neo Cortex (Bulgy and Dr. Neo Cortex are both evil and mean) *Daisy as Nina Cortex (Daisy and Nina Cortex are both bossy) *D261 as Uka Uka (D261 and Uka Uka are both in charge of Bulgy and Dr. Neo Cortex) *Devious Diesel as Pinstripe Potoroo (Devious Diesel and Pinstripe Potoroo are both devious) *Billy as Ripper Roo (Billy and Ripper Roo are both cheeky) *Gordon as Tiny Tiger (Gordon and Tiny Tiger are both strong) *Spencer as Dingodile (Spencer and Dingodile are both powerful) *Henry as Dr. Nefarious Tropy *Rocky as Papu Papu *Arry and Bert as Komodo Joe and Moe (Arry, Bert, Komodo Joe, and Komodo Moe are all twins) *Smudger as Dr. Nitrus Brio (Smudger and Dr. Nitrus Brio are both wear green and evil) *Emily as Tawna Bandicoot (Emily and Tawna Bandicoot are both beautiful) *Edward as Fake Crash/Trash Bandicoot *Hector as Koala Kong *Murdoch as Dr. N Gin (I know Murdoch is big) *Duck as Polar (Duck and Polar are both western) *Trevor as Pura *Skarloey as Penta Penguin *Rheneas as Rok-Yo the Earth Elemental *Peter Sam as Wa-Wa the Water Elemental *Duncan as Lo-Lo the Air Elemental *Rusty as Py-Ro the Fire Elemental *Splatter and Dodge as the Evil Twins (Splatter, Dodge, and the Evil Twins are all twins) *Sir Handel as Rusty Warlus (Sir Handel and Rusty Walrus are both wear blue) *Oliver as Farmer Ernest (Oliver and Farmer Ernest are both western) *Molly as Pasadena Opossum (Molly and Pasadena Opossum are both gorgeous) *Salty as Ebenezer Von Clutch *Donald and Douglas as Chick and Stew (Donald, Douglas, Chick, and Stew are all twins) *Lady as YaYa Panda *Scruffey as Willie Wumpa Cheeks *Diesel 10 as Emperor Velo (Diesel 10 is a real villain in Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Derek as Nitrous Oxide *Cranky as Tikimon *Cerberus as Evil Crash Bandicoot *Mavis as Madame Amberley (Mavis was a real villain in Season 3) *Neville as Rex *Harvey as Bearminator *Casey Junior, Toyland Express, Rustee Rails, Montana, Harry Hogwarts, Tootle, Shelbert, Toots, Blue, Huey, Ivor, Pete, Farnsworth, Doc, Rusty, Jebidiah, Jason, Johnny, Linus, Choo Choo, Little Chug, Rasmus, Dougal Train, Tom Jerry, Greendale Rocket, Pufle, Brewster, Alfred, Steam Lokey, Scooby Doo Train, Tracy, Tillie, Mellisa, Georgia, Bahia Train, Emma, Jacob, Sir Reginald, Silver Fish, Wilson, Brewster, Koko, Hoot, Toot and Piper as the Park Workers and People Gallery (Version 1) ThomasComestoBreakfast5.png|Thomas as Crash Bandicoot Casey jr by hubfanlover678-d9tz6k5.jpg|Casey Jr. as Aku Aku Smudger.png|Smudger as Dr. Neo Cortex Mavis13.png|Devious Diesel as Dr. Nitrus Brio Tillie-TheLittleEngineThatCould1991.png|Tillie as Tawna Bandicoot Flora the Tram Engine.jpg|Flora as Nina Cortex HectorModel.png|Hector as Rilla Roo Porkysrailroad4.5.png|Silver Fish as Pinstripe Potoroo Farnsworth.jpg|Farnsworth as Ripper Roo IronArryModel.png|Arry as Papu Papu IronBertModel.png|Bert as Tiny Tiger GoodByeGeorge!26.png|George as Koala Kong Emily as Taffy..png|Emily as Coco Bandicoot Evil Thomas!.png|Evil Thomas as Dingodile ZipZugZorranBigMickeyRegatta.png|Zak and Zug as Komodo Bros. Percy the Small Engine.jpg|Percy as Polar Bulgy(episode)12.png|Oliver as Pura The Nightmare Train.jpg|Cerberus as Uka Uka BoCo.jpg|BoCo as Fake Crash/Trash Bandicoot Heroes12.png|Bill and Ben as Dr. N Gin and Penta Penguin Play-safe.jpg|Montana as Bearminator Edward'sBrassBand5.png|Edward as Crunch Bandicoot Donald and Douglas.png|Donald and Douglas as Stew and Chick Gizzard Lips Toots now has a mouth..jpg|Toots as Rok-Ko the Earth Elemental Skarloey.jpg|Skarloey as Wa-Wa the Water Elemental Rheneas.jpg|Rheneas as Lo-Lo the Air Elemental Bulgy.jpg|Bulgy as Py-Ro the Fire Elemental Johnny Cuba.png|Johnny Cuba Zorran (from TUGS).jpg|and Zorran as Victor and Moritz ZeroLoudhailer.jpg|Captain Zero as Dr. Nefarious Tropy 094-007runawayrace.jpg|Alfred as Rusty Walrus 500px-Johnny.png|Johnny as Farmer Ernest Molly the Yellow Engine (Thomas and Friends).png|Molly as Pasadena Opossum Tootle.jpg|Tootle as Ebenezer Von Clutch Tower.jpg|The Tower as Willie Wumpa Cheeks Evil_Edward_the_Blue_Engine.jpg|Evil Edward as Emperor Velo XXVII Evil Oliver.png|Evil Oliver as Nitrous Oxide TenCentsinGhosts.jpg|Ten Cents as N. Trance Sunshine.jpg|Sunshine as Carbon Crash BIGMACJinxed.png|Big Mac as Real Velo Sunshine114.jpg|Top Hat as Krunk Hercules (from TUGS).jpg|Hercules as Nash PercyandHarold21.png|Harold as Norm WarriorUpRiver6.png|Warrior as Geary ToadStandsBy33.png|Toad as Zem GrampusHeader.jpg|Grampus as Zam Mavis.jpg|Mavis as Madame Amberly Evil Emily the Emerald Engine.png|Evil Emily as Dr. N Cortex's Mother TheTroublesomeTrucks.png|Troublesome Trucks as The Crash Bandicoot Trilogy Enemies Evil Percy as Velo Minion.png|Evil Percy as Velo Minion Evil Casey Jr as Evil Crash Bandicoot.png|Evil Casey Jr as Evil Crash Bandicoot TheodoreAndTheLostBellBuoy39.png|Theodore as Spyro the Dragon Oliver the Vast.jpg|Oliver as Tikimon TheTugboatPledge78.png|Emily as YaYa Panda Bluenose.jpg|Bluenose as The Viscount (Version 2) Stepney as Bartok.png|Stepney as Crash Bandicoot Rosie wears her green bikini with yellow stripes..png|Rosie as Coco Bandicoot James as Friar Tuck..png|James as Crunch Bandicoot Thomas as Spike.png|Thomas as Aku Aku Mr. Bulgy as Zombie Chicken..png|Bulgy as Dr. Neo Cortex Daisy as Prissy..png|Daisy as Nina Cortex D261 as The Great Rigatoni..png|D261 as Uka Uka Mr. Devious Diesel as Razorbeard.png|Devious Diesel as Pinstripe Potoroo Billy the Silly Orange Engine.jpg|Billy as Ripper Roo Gordon as Bearminator..png|Gordon as Tiny Tiger Spencer, as Count Dooku, makes his third pose..png|Spencer as Dingodile Henry, as Clark, makes his first pose..png|Henry as Dr. Nefarious Tropy Rocky.png|Rocky as Papu Papu Arry and Bert as Si and Am..png|Arry and Bert as Komodo Joe and Moe Smudger V2.png|Smudger as Dr. Nitrus Brio Emily prepares to make a dive..png|Emily as Tawna Bandicoot Thomas 3 - Edward as a train engineer with a pipe in his mouth..png|Edward as Fake Crash/Trash Bandicoot Hector is green trunks..png|Hector as Koala Kong Murdoch as Mr. Jumbo..png|Murdoch as Dr. N Gin Mr. Duck as Joe..png|Duck as Polar Trevorwithnameboard.png|Trevor as Pura Skarloey.jpg|Skarloey as Penta Penguin Rheneas.jpg|Rheneas as Rok-Yo the Earth Elemental Take Along and Take 'n' Play Edward Thomas (Peter Sam).png|Peter Sam as Wa-Wa the Water Elemental Thomas 1 - Duncan gets ready for battle (Version 1)..png|Duncan as Lo-Lo the Air Elemental RustyCGIpromo.png|Rusty as Py-Ro the Fire Elemental Take Along and Take 'n' Play Splatter and Dodge..png|Splatter and Dodge as the Evil Twins Sir Handel as Hardrox.png|Sir Handel as Rusty Warlus Mr. Oliver as Gonzo..png|Oliver as Farmer Ernest Molly as Catty..png|Molly as Pasadena Opossum Salty.jpg|Salty as Ebenezer Von Clutch Donald and Douglas as Ben and Lon..png|Donald and Douglas as Chick and Stew Lady as Bimbette..png|Lady as YaYa Panda Take Along and Take 'n' Play S.C.Ruffey..png|Scruffey as Willie Wumpa Cheeks Mr. Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark..png|Diesel 10 as Emperor Velo Derek.jpg|Derek as Nitrous Oxide Mr. Cranky as Umber (Coloccus).png|Cranky as Tikimon Mr. Cerberus as Reflux the Knaaren..png|Cerberus as Evil Crash Bandicoot Mavis as Matiarch..png|Mavis as Madame Amberley Neville as Funky Kong..png|Neville as Rex Professor Harvey No. 27..png|Harvey as Bearminator (Credit Goes To RailPony) Take Along and Take 'n' Play Casey Jr..png|Casey Jr, Take Along and Take 'n' Play Toyland Express No. 2..png|Toyland Express, Take Along and Take 'n' Play Rustee Rails (New).png|Rustee Rails, Take Along and Take 'n' Play Montana..png|Montana, Take Along and Take 'n' Play Harry Hogwarts..png|Harry Hogwarts, Take Along and Take 'n' Play Tootle..png|Tootle, Take Along and Take 'n' Play Shelbert..png|Shelbert, Take Along and Take 'n' Play Toots..png|Toots, Take Along and Take 'n' Play Azul..png|Azul (Blue), Take Along and Take 'n' Play Huey..png|Huey, Take Along and Take 'n' Play Ivor No. 11..png|Ivor, Take Along and Take 'n' Play Tillie..png|Tillie, Take Along and Take 'n' Play Pete..png|Pete, Take Along and Take 'n' Play Farnsworth..png|Farnsworth, Take Along and Take 'n' Play Doc..png|Doc, Take Along and Take 'n' Play Rusty..png|Rusty, Take Along and Take 'n' Play Jebidiah..png|Jebidiah, Take Along and Take 'n' Play Jason..png|Jason, Take Along and Take 'n' Play Johnny.png|Johnny, Take Along and Take 'n' Play Linus..png|Linus, Take Along and Take 'n' Play Choo Choo..png|Choo Choo, Take Along and Take 'n' Play Little Chug..png|Little Chug, Take Along and Take 'n' Play Rasmus..png|Rasmus, Take Along and Take 'n' Play Edgar..png|Edgar, Take Along and Take 'n' Play Tom Jerry..png|Tom Jerry, Take Along and Take 'n' Play Greendale Rocket..png|Greendale Rocket, Take Along and Take 'n' Play Pufle.png|Pufle, Mr. Brewster (DieCast).jpg|Brewster, Take Along and Take 'n' Play Alfred..png|Alfred, Take Along and Take 'n' Play Steam Lokey..png|Steam Lokey, Take Along and Take 'n' Play Abby..png|Abby, Take Along and Take 'n' Play Circus Train Engine..png|Grisham, Take Along and Take 'n' Play Tracy..png|Tracy, Take Along and Take 'n' Play Melissa..png|Melissa, Take Along and Take 'n' Play Georgia..png|Georgia, Take Along and Take 'n' Play Bahia Train..png|Anna, Take Along and Take 'n' Play Emma..png|Emma, Take Along and Take 'n' Play Jacob Pneumatic..png|Jacob Pneumatic, Take Along and Take 'n' Play Sir Reginald..png|Sir Reginald, Wilson (DieCast).jpg|Wilson, Koko (DieCast).jpg|Koko, Wilsonandthedinosaurhoottoot.png|Toot, Wilsonandthedinosaurhoottoot2.png|Hoot, Piper (Chuggington).jpg|and Piper as The Workers and People Category:UbiSoftFan94